Secret Conversations
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Hazbin Hotel/Pokemon Sword And Shield/X-Over Crossover. Husk catches Alastor spying on Collins and Vaggie.


"What are you doing?" Husk asked.

Alastor, the infamous Radio Demon, was crouched behind an unused vendor. Collins has decided to take a trip to Stow-on-Side and visit Allister, to check up on his father and see how he was doing after Charlie's death. Vaggie had accompanied her boyfriend to visit him, the two having gotten together secretly the day after they figured out they had feelings for each other at a prom in the hotel, as a way to cheer everyone up after Charlie's death, but unknown to the two, Alastor had come along too and was spying on them. The Radio Demon hushed, pressing his index finger onto his lips.

"Ssshhh! I'm spying." Alastor whispered, a little too loud.

Husk sighed exasperatedly.

"What is it this time?" Husk asked.

Alastor looked at the cat demon standing behind him and gestured over the other side of the vendor.

"Charlie's son, the first half-demon of his kind, alone with a girl. Why would I pass up something like this?" Alastor asked.

Husk peered over to where said pair was lounging under the shade of a canopy in a relatively empty corner of the town. A pile of documents and books were strewn on the sandy ground below them.

"It's just Vaggie. There is nothing extraordinary about it. It is only normal that our co-manager be found with our boss." Husk stated matter-of-factly.

"That's just it! They could have discussed plans for the hotel back in the hotel itself, but no. They are here, OUTSIDE Hell. ALONE. Does that not smell fishy to you?" Alastor asked.

Husk raised an eyebrow at his co-worker before observing the pair. He pondered how to answer, as he knew where Alastor was going at. Collins and Vaggie had been awfully attached to each other for the past couple of weeks. That was normal, considering their positions in the hotel. However, the sudden disappearances, subtle intimate contact, and hushed whispers spoken screamed a different story. The two being romantically involved with each other would not be a surprise to him. A hearty laughter rang passed their position. The two turned to the direction of the sound. Alastor pulled his co-worker at his side, not after receiving a brief scolding, and together, they strained to hear their conversation.

"Believe it! You ate a whole unpeeled orange? That's a different level of idiocy!l Vaggie chortled, lightly slapping the black haired boy's arm.

"Hey! I'd like to think that I achieved a new level of practicality." Collins protested, his face beet red in pure embarrassment.

Vaggie snorted, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated motion.

"Sure... you did. But your newfound enlightenment could wait, Your Highness." Vaggie said sarcastically.

She gestured at the document in front of them.

"We still have some things to discuss." Vaggie said.

Collins huffed in indignation before yielding. He knew more than anyone not to argue with Vaggie. He leaned forward to survey the document closer, not noticing an unusual dragon-shaped piece of something under the spot where his hand landed. Collins slid unceremoniously towards Vaggie, and there was a surprised yelp preceded by a thud as two bodies collided. The spread scattered as they fell down on each other. Alastor gasped before grinning madly, while Husk grimaced. How could a boy be so clumsy, especially a prince who had spent years learning proper etiquette and manners? Collins groaned as he lifted himself off.

"That hurts. Are you alright, Vaggie? I didn't..." Collins started to ask.

He trailed off as his eyes looked down at his girlfriend. He wouldn't lie how beautiful his co-manager was. His eyes trailed from her white and pink locks, to her twinkling pink and yellow eye that he could easily get lost in, to the pink blush on her cheeks that he wanted to caress, and finally to her soft luscious lips that he longed to taste. He wanted to lean in and claim her for all eternity, but control was what he needed now, and Vaggie was seemingly the one who had more between them.

"Collins? Collins!" Vaggie shouted urgently.

Her urgent voice snapped him out of reverie.

"Would you please get off me now?" Vaggie asked.

Heat flushed Collins' cheeks as he scrambled to push himself off her.

"Vaggie! I'm sorry! I didn't know... I wasn't... I'm sorry!" Collins stammered, words tumbling from his mouth in a disaster.

Vaggie waved it off.

"It's fine. It's just an accident." Vaggie said.

She gingerly picked up the troublesome piece and pressed it on his palm.

"It's not like you noticed this, so it's fine." Vaggie said.

"Oh... um, I'm glad." Collins said.

He looked at the dragon piece on his hand. A frown appeared on his face.

"You're not hurt or anything, are you?" Collins asked.

Vaggie snorted.

"As if. I'm tougher than your regular generic demoness." Vaggie replied.

The two sat back down and returned to their task.

"As I was saying before we had to go through that little distraction, it would be wise to..." Vaggie started to say.

"What are you two doing?" a feminine voice asked.

Alastor and Husk almost jumped out of their skin. Husk had to cover his mouth to muffle his shriek. They turned around to see Bea looking at them with a smile too amused for Husk's taste.

"You do know that we spy on enemies, not allies, right? If those two find out..." Bea started to say.

Alastor composed himself and grinned at the Fighting-themed trainer. One would expect Bea to run away in fear at seeing the two demons, but Allister marrying Charlie and having a kid with her had left the people of Stow-on-Side indifferent to seeing the supernatural.

"I deny any of your accusations. I am simply making sure that Husk here would not interrupt their important meeting." Alastor replied.

"Hey! You were also..." Husk started to say angrily.

Alastor covered his mouth to cut his off.

"We all know how important their discussion is to the hotel. It would be unforgivable if someone interrupted them without good reason." Alastor said.

Bea raised an eyebrow. She remained stoic at Alastor's unflinching stare before shrugging.

"Okay... if you say so. Just make sure Husk is out of the scene. It would be bad if those two find out." Bea ordered.

"Hmph." Husk muttered.

He stood up and smoothed his bow tie.

"We were just about to leave when you popped out. Let's go, Alastor." Husk ordered.

Bea watched as the two created a portal back to Hell and vanished. Once they were gone, the silver haired woman's attention turned to Collins and Vaggie, with the gap between them less before as Vaggie continued discussing their next plans. Bea caught Collins's attention. The black haired boy nodded in thanks before reaching out to hold Vaggie's hand, making the female demon blush bright red. Bea smiled.

_"All's well that ends well, I suppose. I wonder what those two plan for their wedding. I hope there will be enough cake for the town." _Bea thought.


End file.
